1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a composite cathode active material, and a cathode and a lithium battery each including the composite cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries have a high voltage and a high energy density, and thus are used in various applications. Devices such as electric vehicles (HEV, PHEV), and the like should be operable at high temperatures, be able to charge or discharge a large amount of electricity, and have long-term usability. Thus, high-capacity lithium batteries are desirable. Characteristics of lithium batteries depend on characteristics of an anode, an electrolyte, and a separator used therein, and in particular, may depend on electrochemical characteristics of a cathode active material thereof.